1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of image processing, particularly to edge detection within an image.
2. Related Art
Anil K. Jain, in his book Fundamentals of Digital Image Processing, Prentice Hall 1989, pp. 347-357, proposes a method for edge detection using first a Laplace operator then a gradient operator.